Remembrance
by ekayai
Summary: Inspired by, Of Their Dreams By XSilverLiningsX (and many other great fanfics). I got creative with an idea for my Lover's Fiona and my Evie; a reflection to the past of our lovebirds and a little extra. Rated M for later chapters, please leave a review!
1. Embrace

The bloodcurdling screams of fallen enemy echos throughout the room; distant thundering slowly drowns the screeches within the heavy rain fall. A strong scent of the rain and a cold breeze seeps in, the translucent curtains swaying.

* * *

It's another sleepless night for Evie, a different story for Fiona of course. Only a few weeks, or possibly months, that Fiona and Evie were forced into sharing rooms. Both (More so Evie) were grateful, but the inn became more packed with new mercenaries each passing day. The two girls often ventured together in the sun's rays, always coming back to a place called **home** that never felt like so. Their room seems to be of comfort; a large bed made up of two twin beds, three large dressers filled mostly of Evie's clothing, a large mirror hidden behind dozens of storage chests, a few shelves full of books, and a weapon stand full of Fiona's favorite swords and shields. The single thought of home brought an ache to Evie's chest, something felt all too often. _I question how Fiona..._

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrreak..._

Just like each and every night, a stranger, a clueless prey to the numbers of sleeping grizzly bears, linger around the dark corridors of the inn. The sudden timing has fully awoken Evie, only the glass window enveloped in crystal clear water drops is of any worth in interest. Glancing toward the clouds, the sky has became more apparent; dawn is drawing near. I need to rest... Turning onto her exposed side, Evie faced the still asleep Fiona. It wasn't unusual to see Fiona's calm, yet gentle, expression; or so for Evie. Only with Evie would Fiona show **slightly** more emotion, sometimes a **slight** smile even. Oddly enough, it was something Evie loved, especially being the only one to be blessed with a not-so-scary-and-cold Fiona. Though, Evie did love just about everything about Fiona; from her gorgeous appearance to her masterful sword and shield skills, down to the mysterious aura around her. The silk-like jet black hair, a beautiful tanned body, black eyes that were like an endless abyss, plush lips... Goddess, everything of Fiona is amazing!... A sudden urge came to Evie, a strange urge to run her hand against the tattoo Fiona wore on her chest. _Fiona... _

The radiant heat from Fiona was comfortable, especially with 'giant pillows'. Evie gently leaned into Fiona, wrapping her arms around Fiona's waist and pulling herself closer. _Thump... Thump... Thump..._ Never truly hearing a heart beating before, Fiona's strong heart was relaxing. At least until Fiona was partially awoken from a tight squeeze with Evie's cold hands; Surprisingly, her senses and mind weren't exactly 'there'. Shyly peering up, the sudden movement froze Evie momentarily. Fiona's soft lips were pressed against her forehead, arms wrapped around Evie's favorite spot to be held, and their legs were entangled; Quickly, Fiona's heartbeat returned to a relaxed and slow thump. It couldn't be helped, but Evie smiled and cuddled in and continued to listen to Fiona's lullaby.

_And Evie remembers..._


	2. Belle rouge rose

**Chapter 2:**

**Belle rouge rose**

Bits of crystallized snowflakes settle around the campfire; the flame crackling with each added tinder. Evie was nowhere near close to being use to such cold weather, she feared catching a cold from wearing Clodagh's newest creation. _What in her mind said a fully exposed chest would keep a person warm?! _Sighing, Evie inched closer towards the fire; it was a first for Evie to be in Colhen, a promised new **home**.

"Hey, Evie!" A cheerful sounding voice, followed by a painfully cold touch to the somewhat exposed skin of Evie's arm. _Lann! _Clenching her teeth, Evie faces the overly fluffy Lann and smiles. "This is Fiona!" Stepping to the side with a cheeky smile, "Fiona, Evie, Evie, Fiona." Fiona glanced towards Evie, gave a polite nod then seated herself on the nearest rock. Evie gave a welcoming smile, then shifted her focus to creating warmth in her trembling hands.

"Aren't you cold... Fiona?" Shyly asking.

"..."

"Uhh… Fiona's armor was sort of broken…" His voice cracking into a nervous shiver at the word of 'broken'. Sighing once more, Evie tilts her head to Fiona. Her eyes were glancing off to the distance, the long scarf wrapped around her arms while her legs remained exposed to the falling snow. The poor Fiona had to wear one of Clodagh's many favorite outfits; her famous passionate outfit, the Blood Silk set. It was surprising she showed absolutely no sign of shivering nor sickness, but it was definite she was upset. Lann signaled towards the boat, still seeming to be a nervous wreck. Evie nodded, but her attention was stolen to Fiona's weapons leaning against the rock. The gleam of the metal showed Fiona spent extensive time caring for her sword, not a single scratch visible. Though her shield wasn't as fortunate, being crafted with a thick board of wood and decorated with sleek black leather, framed and secured with metal; scattered dents and claw marks were visible from an angle.

"Evie," Fiona's black abyss-like eyes striking into her; a cold blank stare. To Evie, curiosity took over to question those eyes; eyes Evie is much too acquainted with.

* * *

The constant tossing and turning threw Evie's vision into a blur, the dizziness forcing her to hug the ground. Everything felt as if it were slowly turning, rolling near the edge of a huge cliff; the whole room warping together as reds, blues, whites, oranges- many colors mash together.

"Evie, get off your ass!" The furious Lann quickly slips past, a rough tap on Evie's shoulder. Groaning, Evie pushes herself onto her legs, rubbing her eyes in hope of correcting them.

"Evie!" Flinging her eyes wide open, Fiona's face is a few inches from hers; Fiona's arms gripping around her, the momentum tossing them to the side. The split second the world seemed to have slowed, from the corner of her eye a large ball of red fur is just meters away. The next, a horrendous roar from the red king as he flies past, Evie whimpering as the frozen cavern floor grinds against her exposed back. "Hang in there," Fiona tightens her grip around Evie's waist. Still suffering from dizziness, Evie remained helpless; watching as the red king readies to charge once more. Lann being the first victim as always, oblivious to his surroundings as he chugs down potions. Fiona tumbles further from the wall, the king's armor catching the side of Evie's right boot leaving a large tear. Fiona exhales for a moment, the king letting out enraged screams as he grapples the ground ready to launch. The second he sprung into charging the two, Fiona leap from the path leading on the king to a wall. Except, the evasion didn't go as smooth; Evie's sudden squirming threw off Fiona's balance, the two suffering a few scratches from random rocks as they continued to roll atop of the icy ground. "Evie..." Fiona groaned, tugging on her scarf that was strangling her. The other end of Fiona's scarf was tangled along the broken chains of Evie's top, her leather corset-like dress nearly ripped open. Unknowingly, Evie jumps to her feet, the strain ripping the scarf in half leaving Fiona in a coughing fit. _Fiona._

"Crap. Fiona!" Evie flails her arms, Fiona motioning towards the unconscious yeti as she catches her breath. "Huh?" Tilting her head to the side, Evie observes the yeti. A huge mess of blood is splattered along the cavern's walls, small streams of blood leading a trail up to the king's heavily wounded arms; one with a half of a broken spear jammed into. The king is weak from blood loss, his inability to stand up rendered him as good as dead. Evie gives a small smile, kneeling to grab her scythe; the icy feel of the metal paining her palm. "I will end you here and now," a cheesy line Evie always wanted to say, walking towards the near dead yeti king. Closing her eyes, she raises her scythe, her other hand reaching up towards the blade; everything within 4 yards of Evie rose into the air, gravity was under command of Evie. Still dizzy, Evie stepped back to keep balance; stretching her arm higher, the yeti king floating a few meters from the ground. However, Evie did lose her balance, stepping on top of a slippery slope. Slipping backwards, gravity pauses for a second before returning the king to the ground. Evie's eyes wide open as her vision twists and turns, but she was saved from splashing into a pool of blood. Fiona's arm grabbed around Evie, pulling her close as she charged into the king with her shield.  
Nerve-racking cracks rang in Evie's ears, seeing even greater amounts of blood splattered onto the ground and walls. Drawing back her shield, Fiona fell to her knees still holding Evie; all that remained of the king was a bloody pulp of mushed up flesh and organs.

"Let's go home." Fiona leaned against Evie, still trying to catch her breath. Evie couldn't help but blush, their foreheads together and Fiona's soft gaze into her eyes; Fiona's arm still gripping around Evie's waist. _Fiona...?_

* * *

Clodagh was **very** unhappy to find that Evie and Fiona have ruined her masterpieces; Evie being forced into a dressing room with many more of Clodagh's creations, Fiona- no one has a clue where she fled to. _(Un)_fortunately, the clothes were made to Evie's size and quite cute. Sadly for Evie, the dress-up lead to her walking around in the Rose Drop set, but with a nice frilly Scarlet Witch skirt after a long argument about health. _Back in Colhen and I'm still freezing to death, wonderful. _The snow never seems to stop or slow, yet there is very little snow on the ground. Cupping her shoulders, Evie made her way to the docks in hopes to warm up by the campfire.

As usual, the docks were empty and silent. The fire still viciously burning away at the logs, Evie seats herself before the rocks lining the fire. Raising her hands close to the fire, it felt as if a thick layer of ice was slowly melting; her body aching for a warm bath, or at least a warm blanket. Her eyes wondered as she regained feeling in her fingers, spotting a bundle of sleepy kittens huddled together in the hallowed out tree trunk; Evie smiles at the adorable sight. _Fiona..._ A light blush settles on Evie's face, her eyes glancing off in a daze.

"Evie," it was Fiona's voice. Quickly Evie turns around, seeing Fiona in full armor and holding a kitten in her arms.

"Fiona!" Evie smiles, motioning her to sit. "Royal Cadet?" Pointing to the emblem that embroidered the beret. Fiona nods, but her eyes caught Evie's attention; the mysterious eyes staring into her own. Feeling her cheeks burning, Evie looks away to her hands, clenching then opening them. _Her eyes... _The thumping of her heart in her ears, her chest pounding as her heart races. _Thump... Thump... Thump... _There was something about Fiona, something Evie is being drawn to.

"Here," grabbing Evie's hands, Fiona rubs them between her gloves warming them. Shyly, Evie smiles, her eyes wondering to Fiona's. "Red rose," her eyes catching Evie's.

"Huh?"

"Your outfit," brushing off a few snowflakes from the crease of the skirt. Smiling again, Evie nods, feeling as if her face was a bright red tomato. "A very beautiful red rose," giving a **slight** smile.

"Fiona, I-" Evie stops herself, her mind was nowhere to be found, what was she about to say? Her face felt like a lava pit, she wondered why Fiona hasn't said anything about her being so flush. Shaking her head, she lets her eyes wonder back to Fiona's; the kitten pawing at the two for attention. _I... I..._ Fiona's eyes were melting Evie, being lost at words the two gazed at one another for what felt like hours.

"Evie," Fiona drew closer to Evie, gently caressing her cheek. Evie's heart racing uncontrollably, she had a strange urge... Fiona leaned towards Evie, their eyes closing as their lips met; a soft, but irresistible kiss. "Mon amour."


End file.
